


Lullaby

by vanwithaplan



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanwithaplan/pseuds/vanwithaplan
Summary: Zane lies awake at night, thinking about the future.
Relationships: Cole/Zane (Ninjago)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> i cannot believe i wrote lego ninjago fanfiction. i wrote this in one sitting at 3am pls enjoy.

_ “It’s like a lullaby. I can’t fall asleep without hearing it,” _ Cole had told him of the mechanical whirring within his chest that seemed to fill the small, darkened room. It was always there, but tonight, hours after he was supposed to be asleep, Zane felt especially aware of it. He breathed a silent sigh, contemplating, his husband Cole lying fast asleep beside him. The whirring, the turning of gears and lighting of circuits within him were a cruel reminder of the fate before him, the visions of which haunted him in the night.

Some would say that Zane was blessed -- his father had built him to last, a mechanical god among men, the electric ichor of immortality flowing through his body. But over time, he would become increasingly, horribly, alone. His friends would disappear with the sands of time, and he would have to watch his beloved Cole wither away before him, while he remained as pristine as the first day he was built. Many would consider that a blessing, but was it not the truest desire of lovers to decay in each others’ arms? He felt a knot rise in his throat at the recurring thoughts, and the sensation of hot tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Cole laid asleep beside him -- the one thing he absolutely could not bear to lose.

_ “Cole, Cole…”  _ he heard himself breathe, arms tightening around his lover, oblivious to anything outside of the warmth of Cole’s body and his own sorrow.

“Zane…” Cole rasped softly, eyes cracked open slightly, “You’re suffocating me.”

Zane let out a sniffled apology in response, and worry crossed the dark-haired man’s face at the sight of his teary-eyed husband.

“...Worrying about the future again?” Cole asked gently.

Zane nodded meekly in response, prompting Cole to pull him closer as well, wrapping his arms around the white-haired man’s neck and pulling his face into the crook of his shoulder.

“It’s all gonna be okay,” Cole soothed, whispering in Zane’s ear, “We’ll figure something out that gives everyone a happy ending. I promise, Zane, I promise.”

With Cole’s kindness, Zane felt himself spill over the edge, tears falling uncontrollably as sobs racked his body. The only warmth he felt was that in Cole’s body, one that would eventually fade.

* * *

It took a lot of consoling for Zane to finally calm down. By the end, he was exhausted, all of his tears cried out and muscles aching from being tense. He could feel himself slowly begin to drift into sleep, Cole’s word’s echoing in his mind.

_ “It’s all gonna be okay…” _

For tonight, perhaps, but the fitful trembling of Cole’s body in Zane’s arms as they fell asleep seemed to denote the opposite.  _ “If only’s” _ and dreams of a different reality floated in Zane’s mind as he drifted into slumber.


End file.
